tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip Up Mount Rushmore
Kaitlin, Savannah, Laura, and Jasmine climb up Mount Rushmore in hopes of finding a lost treasure. Episode Summary It's another boring summer day. Kaitlin and Savannah are just sitting out in Kaitlin's yard tanning. Just then, Laura and Jasmine are running by and decide to talk to them. All four of them are bored and wonder what they should do. Just then, Laura thinks she has an idea. She hands Kaitlin a treasure map she found. Kaitlin notices this treasure map was left behind from the cat clan. Savannah thinks they should find the treasure. The four girls find out they need to go all the way to Mount Rushmore. Jasmine wonders how they're possibly supposed to get there. Just then, they notice Austin. Kaitlin wants Austin to drive them to Mount Rushmore. Austin feels like he's driven Kaitlin somewhere before and agrees to do it, only because that's coincidentally where he's going on a vacation. All the girls are happy. Once Austin arrives at Mount Rushmore with his family, the girls hop out and look at the treasure map. They have to go all the way to the top. The girls look around and also admire how beautiful Mount Rushmore is. Savannah feels like Mel Gibson has a house up here. Laura is confused. The girls head to the top of the mountain. When the girls reach the top, they wonder where the treasure could possibly be. Kaitlin thinks maybe they need to dig into the earth. Jasmine wonders how they're supposed to do that. Suddenly, Savannah gets out some spinning drill and digs into the earth. Kaitlin, Jasmine, and Laura all just shrug and go with it. They all follow Savannah through the hole. Pretty soon, they struck gold. The girls are all excited to find the treasure. Turns out it was just a bunch of cat nip. Hence the treasure map coming from the cat clan. Savannah thinks this was a big waste of time. Kaitlin thinks this was more of a waste of time than the time she as frozen. Laura thinks they should all just go home. Jasmine wonders how they're gonna get home, since Austin probably wouldn't take them. Kaitlin texts Melvin to poof them home. Savannah wonders how Kaitlin got Melvin's number. Kaitlin says she got it after the cats and wizards fought. Production Information * CGI is used underground * The original pitch of this episode only had Kaitlin and Savannah going, but Laura and Jasmine were added for diversity of the cast Trivia * The cat clan's treasure map from "A Different Type Of Culture" is seen * The "Windy Hill - Spring" theme from Sonic Runners ''is heard when the girls head to Mount Rushmore * A geyser is seen by Mount Rushmore, in reference to Old Reliable Geyser from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Candace Loses Her Head" * Savannah mentioning Mel Gibson having a house on Mount Rushmore is a reference to the ''Family Guy ''episode "North by North Quahog" * The drill Savannah has is the spin drill power-up from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Kaitlin mentions the time she was frozen in "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" * Kaitlin mentions the events of the previous episode "The Trouble With Maddie" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles